<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непростительное by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088652">Непростительное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Участники заседания, толкаясь, окружили Омут и, поколебавшись кто дольше, кто меньше, засунули в него головы. Сидеть остался лишь МакКиннон. Держа под рукой палочку, он поглядывал вокруг так, словно ожидал не то нападения, не то побега, не то вообще конца света.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Непростительное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверь в зал заседаний Гарри Поттер открыл с ноги — руки были заняты. На одной висел лучший друг Рон Уизли, второй он судорожно сжимал палочку:</p><p>— Если с головы Малфоя упадет хоть волос, вы все покойники! О, разумеется, кроме вас, Минерва. Не ожидал вас тут увидеть.</p><p>Макгонагалл в сером шерстяном платье и нарядной коричневой шляпе поджала губы:</p><p>— Добрый день, Гарри. Вижу, в вашем воспитании остался прискорбный пробел.</p><p>— А что, — Поттер окинул взглядом зал, — считаете, для мистера Боунса в силу возраста тоже надо сделать исключение?</p><p>Дюжина авроров — в массе своей честные рабочие лошадки — безмолвно наблюдали за пикировкой высокопоставленных особ.</p><p>— Я нахожу такую постановку вопроса неприемлемой, мистер Поттер. Это грубо.</p><p>— Согласен, Минерва. Но должен же я как-то уведомить их, что если с Драко произойдет что-то сверх установленных процедур, то с ними тоже случится нечто не протокольное? — Несмотря на угрозу, Поттер улыбался, судя по интонации, подражая Дамблдору.</p><p>— Займите свидетельское место, — сухо сказал ему Шеклбот. — Порядок вы знаете. Прежде чем бросаться такими словами, вам стоило бы узнать, что мистера Малфоя обвиняют в применении непростительного...</p><p>— Рон мне уже и так сказал, в чем его обвиняют, — перебил Поттер. — И я должен внести ясность. Империо, которое вы вытрясли из палочки Драко Малфоя, не преступление и вообще не ваше дело. Это часть наших сексуальных практик. Я вам все расскажу и докажу. Но вот Минерву, как даму, я бы попросил удалиться.</p><p>— Я вам не дама, а глава Визенгамота, — презрительно шевельнула морщинами Макгонагалл. — Мистер Поттер, неужели вы думаете, что я не была молода или что в вопросах секса вы сможете меня чем-нибудь удивить?</p><p>— Да, именно так я и думаю. Простите, Минерва.</p><p>— Что ж, боюсь, все присутствующие имеют полномочия здесь находиться, и удалять с заседания мы никого не имеем права, — констатировал Шеклбот, обведя взглядом зал. — Вы готовы говорить при всех?</p><p>— Рон, может, хотя бы ты выйдешь?</p><p>— Ни за что! Я должен знать, что затевает этот подлец, заставивший тебя бросить Джинни!</p><p>— Ладно, вам же хуже, — Поттер набрал в легкие воздуха. — Потом не нойте, что я вас не предупредил. Драко Малфой — мой любовник. Империо, которое вы ему инкриминируете, накладывается на меня по моему согласию, поэтому преступлением считаться не может. Это наше личное дело и никого не касается!</p><p>Все заговорили хором, и комната потонула в гвалте.</p><p>— Это же ненормально, Гарри! — смущенный, но решительный Рон перегнулся к его столу, воспользовавшись общей суматохой.</p><p>— Без тебя знаю, — сердито зашипел на него Поттер. — Нормально было с твоей сестрой. А это просто полный улет.</p><p>Шеклбот зазвонил в наколдованный колокольчик.</p><p>— Тише, давайте по одному. Что у вас, Айкарус?</p><p>— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы и задержанный Драко Малфой состоите в связи?</p><p>— Правильно. Мерлин, как еще можно истолковать фразу, что мы любовники?</p><p>— И как же вы ээ…</p><p>— Обычно я выступаю в пассивной роли, Драко в активной. — Герой покраснел; несмотря на внешнюю уверенность, слова давались ему нелегко.</p><p>Снова раздались одновременные выкрики, и Шеклбот вновь тряхнул колокольчиком.</p><p>— Драко Малфой накладывает на вас империо? — встревоженно сказала Минерва. — И что он заставляет вас делать?</p><p>— Расслабиться.</p><p>— Не понял, — сказал Шеклбот.</p><p>— Видите ли, — Поттер вздохнул и заговорил, как о само собой разумеющемся, — во время оральной стимуляции мышцы непроизвольно напрягаются, это мешает наслаждению. Разрядка наступает слишком рано и ощущается совсем иначе.</p><p>— О чем это он? — спросил у Энтони Голдштейна главный артефактор Карадок Боунс так, что его скрипучий голос был слышен на весь зал.</p><p>— О минете, — любезно пояснил глава оперативного отдела Канопус МакКиннон.</p><p>— Вы могли бы расслабляться как-нибудь по-другому, — укоризненно сказала Макгонагалл.</p><p>— Нет, таблетки, медитации и прочие маггловские способы — полная туфта. А если принять достаточно сильное зелье, исчезнет эрекция. Только империо позволяет получать непрерывное нарастающее удовольствие от пары часов минета. Уж поверьте эксперту.</p><p>— То есть вы утверждаете, что Малфой накладывает империо только во время ваших постельных утех? — флегматично уточнил МакКиннон с усталой иронией в голосе.</p><p>— Да, именно это я и утверждаю. Малфой накладывает империо только на меня, только для секса, и я готов подтведить это под веритасерумом. Поэтому я требую, чтобы Драко немедленно выпустили.</p><p>— У нас есть веритасерум? — МакКиннон равнодушно повернулся к Шеклботу.</p><p>— С этим проблема, Канопус. Гарри настолько сильный маг, что мы не можем быть уверены, что он на него подействует.</p><p>— Что за чушь, — удивился Поттер. — Книззловы мандрагоры, слышал бы вас Снейп! Веритасерум на всех действует.</p><p>— Это не наша проблема, процедура будет соблюдена.</p><p>— Но вот, боюсь, суд такое доказательство может не принять, — продолжил негромко переговариваться с МакКинноном Шеклбот.</p><p>— Зачем доводить до суда?</p><p>К сожалению Гарри, голос разума был немедленно заглушен представителем министерства:</p><p>— Да! Вы же понимаете, Гарри, что одних слов нам мало, чтобы снять такое серьезное обвинение! — бесстрашно выкрикнул Айкарус Фенвик.</p><p>Герой на мгновение растерялся, побледнел, но тут же вернул контроль над ситуацией:</p><p>— Я могу предоставить воспоминания! Сколько угодно!</p><p>Он наколдовал фиал и быстро забил его мемуарным серпантином.</p><p>Шеклбот медленно, как в фильмах ужаса, забрал его. Вылил в Омут памяти. Торжественно обвел глазами коллег и остановился:</p><p>— Мы правда собираемся это смотреть?</p><p>— Это наш долг, Кингсли! — воскликнул Фенвик.</p><p>— Поттер обещал меня чем-то там удивить, — пожала плечами Макгонагалл.</p><p>Авроры неуверенной вереницей поплелись к Омуту.</p><p>— Я лишь хочу предупредить, — подал голос Поттер, — что я не несу ответственности за ваши впечатления, будущие разводы, сломанные судьбы и измененные ориентации.</p><p>Это подействовало как лучшая реклама. Участники заседания, толкаясь, окружили Омут и, поколебавшись кто дольше, кто меньше, засунули в него головы. Сидеть остался лишь МакКиннон. Держа под рукой палочку, он поглядывал вокруг так, словно ожидал не то нападения, не то побега, не то вообще конца света.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на него и поднял бровь.</p><p>— В отличие от Минервы, я не надеюсь, что вы меня чем-то удивите, — мягко пояснил МакКиннон.</p><p>В молчании прошло минут десять. Затем из Омута вынырнул с выпученными глазами и красный, как рак, Уизли.</p><p>— Гарри, Малфой правда лижет тебе задницу?! — взволнованно зашептал он.</p><p>— Ну, он предпочитает думать, что трахает меня языком, — хмыкнул Поттер.</p><p>— И он правда по два часа тебе отсасывает?</p><p>— Плюс-минус.</p><p>На подвижном лице Уизли застыла маска тяжелого удивления.</p><p>— Слушай, а как у тебя член не отваливается? — подумав, задал он самый животрепещущий вопрос.</p><p>— Ну, — заговорщически прошептал Поттер, — Драко делает это очень нежно и не все время, иногда отвлекается на всякое.</p><p>Уизли перемялся с ноги на ногу. Он уже жалел, что так рано вынырнул из Омута, и стеснялся залезть туда снова. Хотя явно очень хотел.</p><p>Молчание в зале стало еще более неловким. Время тянулось и тянулось.</p><p>— Темпус, — сказал МакКиннон. — Их нет уже сорок минут! Может, стоит перенести слушания?</p><p>— Я не уйду отсюда без Драко, — просто сказал Поттер.</p><p>Еще через какое-то время Уизли наконец сформулировал не дававшую ему покоя мысль:</p><p>— Но зачем это Малфою?</p><p>Из Омута, наконец, начали возвращаться авроры. Поттер хмыкнул — выглядели они так, словно соревновались, кто первым взбежит на Астрономическую башню.</p><p>— Потому что все, что интересует Драко, это власть и удовольствие. Так он получает и то, и другое.</p><p>— В чем тут удовольствие? — не понял Рон. — В смысле, для него?</p><p>— Пока он ласкает меня, у него тоже накапливается возбуждение. После моего оргазма приходит его очередь. Это ведь именно его фишка — растягивать кайф, чтобы потом получить оглушительную разрядку. В итоге ему не хуже, чем мне, поверь.</p><p>— Ладно, в чем-то я тебя даже понимаю теперь, — неохотно признал Уизли. — Если бы Малфой мне так отсосал и отлизал…</p><p>— То ты был бы уже покойником, — вернул его с небес на землю Поттер. — Найди себе кого-нибудь другого.</p><p>Тем временем все участники заседания, отдышавшиеся, но все еще довольно встрепанные, наконец заняли свои места.</p><p>— Ну что, все убедились? — холодно спросил Поттер.</p><p>— Да, — неохотно признал Шеклбот.</p><p>— Но что если Малфой наложит на вас Империо и прикажет совершить что-то ужасное? — спросил Фенвик.</p><p>— Драко никогда так не поступит. Он завязал с прошлым! Он меня любит!</p><p>— Да сбросит Поттер любое Империо, — прервал Шеклбот поток геройских заявлений.</p><p>— Однако в самом деле нужно кое-что уточнить, — вмешалась Макгонагалл. — Это единственное, что вам приказывает Малфой под Империо? Только расслабиться?</p><p>— Нет, — Поттер удивился, — в основном это, но нет, разумеется!</p><p>— Что еще?</p><p>— Еще он просит не закрываться эмоционально. Не сдерживаться. Говорить.</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— Просто. Обо всем, что приходит в голову.</p><p>— Что, например, вы ему говорите? — вклинился Шеклбот.</p><p>— Не ждите, что я это повторю. Если бы я был способен произносить такое в здравом уме, Империо было бы не нужно, — фыркнул Поттер.</p><p>— Но это не может касаться вашей работы, какой-нибудь секретной информации? — вздохнул МакКиннон.</p><p>— Нет, — Поттер хмыкнул. — Когда разрываешься от нежности и наслаждения, о работе как-то не думается. В том состоянии я заклинание света на вспомню, не то что какие-то тайны. В общем, можно сказать, что это всякий любовный бред.</p><p>— Опять же не понимаю, почему нельзя говорить об этом друг с другом в нормальном состоянии, не под Империо.</p><p>— Можно, Минерва, но это совершено не то. Банальности можно говорить в любое время, в любом состоянии, вы правы. Но вы просто не представляете, как возбуждает настоящая откровенность в такие моменты.</p><p>В зале повисла тишина.</p><p>— Ну хватит, — все так же флегматично сказал МакКиннон.</p><p>— Да, — хмуро покивал Шеклбот. — Да. Энтони, передайте, пусть приведут Драко Малфоя.</p><p>Секретарь Шеклбота Энтони Голдштейн вышел за дверь, и не прошло и пяти минут, как в зал ввели бывшего Пожирателя. Поттер вцепился в него взглядом. Задержанного освободили от магических оков и дали подписать пергамент об отсутствии претензий. В кои-то веки в устремленных на него взглядах не тлел вопрос, что спаситель Британии мог найти в этом тонком-звонком-прозрачном, негероическом человеке в серой мантии, с чертами слишком правильными, чтобы быть запоминающимися.</p><p>Тем временем вернувшийся в зал Энтони Голдштейн торопливо подошел к Шеклботу и зашептал на ухо:</p><p>— Еще одно империо было наложено палочкой Малфоя на Виолетту Прюэтт.</p><p>— Ту, которая бывший член Визенгамота?</p><p>— Сейчас она заведует хранилищем испорченных артефактов.</p><p>— Интересно. С другой стороны, может, Малфой не такой уж гей, каким хочет казаться.</p><p>— Еще недавно он был обручен с Гринграсс, — подтвердил секретарь.</p><p>— Вот что. Ничего не предпринимай, давай-ка за ней понаблюдаем, — сказал Шеклбот и поднялся.</p><p>— Думаю, на этот раз инцидент исчерпан! Все свободны!</p><p>Весело прокричав: «Рад был всех видеть, всем хорошего дня!» — Поттер сгреб в охапку бледного и понурого Малфоя и аппарировал в мэнор.</p><p>Взмахом палочки зажег свет и обновил чары неслышимости.</p><p>— Давай трахнем Энтони? — сказал Гарри дурашливо. — Он так на меня пялился! Я прямо умру от удивления, если на днях он не найдет повода подкатить.<br/>
Малфой посмотрел на него сначала рассеянно и отстраненно, потом более осмысленно.</p><p>— Извини, Поттер, я не хочу никого трахать тобой. Можешь считать меня старомодным.</p><p>— Тогда трахни его сам. А мне покажешь легилименцией, как это было, когда я буду трахать тебя, — он засмеялся. — Получится, как будто я трахнул Энтони, но без Энтони.</p><p>— Поттер…</p><p>— Когда ты увидишь, как он виляет тебе задницей и облокачивается на стол с видом «я твой прямо сейчас», ты не устоишь!</p><p>— Ты можешь отнестись к происходящему серьезно?</p><p>— Извини. Я серьезен. Просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал беспокоиться. Ты такой бледный, как будто встретил дементора, а я точно знаю, что их у нас нет. Ну же, Драко, ведь все хорошо? Всего три часа в нашей камере за непростительное — это же неплохо? Пока я не наделал глупостей, просто скажи мне, в чем дело?</p><p>Малфой поднял на него отчаянный взгляд.</p><p>— Ты не поймешь. У меня сидел отец, тетка. Сейчас я как будто повторяю их судьбу.</p><p>— Нет, ведь ты со мной. — Гарри ненавязчиво расстегнул пару пуговиц на его рубашке.</p><p>— Если ты не заметил, Поттер, именно из-за того, что я с тобой и ты пользуешься моей палочкой, меня и арестовали. А теперь Шеклбот меня заподозрил и не отстанет, пока не упечет в Азкабан.</p><p>Ворчание Малфоя было верным признаком того, что он начал оттаивать.</p><p>— За что, за непростительно хороший секс? Ему скоро станет не до тебя, — пообещал Гарри. — Я слил Аврорату наши воспоминания. Скоро у Кингсли будут десятки случаев Империо в постели. И сейчас правда самое время кинуть палку его красавчику-секретарю, если, конечно, захочешь. Можешь ничего мне не показывать.</p><p>Поттер расстегнул еще пару пуговиц, намеренно скользнув пальцами по коже. Коснулся губами виска.</p><p>— И тебя это совсем не расстроит? — спросил Малфой.</p><p>— Пока ты на меня так смотришь, меня ничто не расстроит. И прости, что подставил тебя. За тобой все равно следят, ты на подозрении еще со школы. А меня они считают обычным влюбленным дураком. — Он снова скользнул губами по виску, — и ладно, в чем-то они правы.</p><p>— Так и быть, Поттер, будем считать, что все нормально.</p><p>Малфой прильнул к нему, обвив шею руками, и Гарри улыбнулся:</p><p>— Осталось потерпеть совсем немного. Только представь, у Дамблдора с Гриндевальдом не получилось, а у нас получится.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Строчка для голосования за эту работу:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>fandom Drarry 2020 - "Непростительное"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: </b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform">https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7</a>
</p><p>  <b>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.</b><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>